A conventional multi-photon laser scanning microscope has a rather small field of view on the order of 500 micron (0.5 mm) by 500 micron (0.5 mm). The small field of view means the scanning area is also small. To increase the scanning area, a multi-foci microscope that scans multiple locations at the same time for simultaneous detection by multiple photo detectors have been proposed. An example of this type of microscope is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,170,578, which is incorporated herein by reference.
However, a major limitation with those types of multi-foci microscopes is that as a scan point nears the boundary of the scan area, crosstalk with neighboring scan areas causes inaccuracies in imaging. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a multi-foci microscope with more accurate imaging.